


Bring All Your Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam dumps Kurt due to his lack of experience, the others boys in Glee Club decide to remedy the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring All Your Friends

"Kurt," Artie says, rolling up to Kurt's locker with Mike in tow. "Up for game night tomorrow night at Mike's?"

"Yeah, come on, man," Mike adds. "I got Halo Reach. All the guys from Glee are coming."

Sadly, Kurt's Friday nights are free, thanks to Sam's defection. You'd think some people would appreciate having a virgin on their hands instead of complaining about it. 'Game night' with the gleeks sounds a little suspicious to him, but if Artie is in, Kurt decides that it must be legitimate.

"All right, I'll be there."

"Cool." Mike raises his fist, and Kurt bumps it awkwardly. He's become used to these tribal displays since he became part of their culture.

When Friday evening arrives, Kurt dresses with his usual care, included a fabulous brocade vest and his new black jeans. Mike answers the door at Kurt's knock.

"Kurt, cool. Everyone's here."

They head downstairs and Kurt is surprised to find all the other boys, including Artie, sitting on the floor with no sign of the Xbox. The floor itself is covered with pillows and some blankets, as though they're planning a basement campout. The situation gets all his danger instincts tingling, except that Finn and Artie are present, and they're smiling at him.

"What's going on?"

The guys shuffle and then look at Artie. He clears his throat. "Mercedes told us what happened with Sam."

"You said this was game night," Kurt accuses, not willing to discuss his latest humiliation with them.

"More like gay-mer night," Puck says. "Get it . . . gay-mer."

"Shut up, Puck," Artie says. "Mercedes told us why, too."

"So this is to cheer me up?" He'll deal with his traitorous best friend later. Right now he just wants to escape from whatever lame-brained project they've hatched with his dignity intact.

"Not exactly," Artie answers. Clearly he is the appointed spokesperson for the current insanity. "Although if it has that result, we'd be thrilled."

"Fucking get to the point, Abrams," Puck says impatiently.

"We just want to ensure that the problem with Sam never comes up again."

"I don't understand." Mercedes is so dead. He may just take scissors to her favorite Ralph Lauren jacket.

"We're gonna pull your V-card," Puck says. "And we're stocked up on condoms and lube."

"_All_ of you?" Kurt has never imagined that he'd lose his virginity in a Glee Club gang rape. He starts to back up slowly.

"Except me," Finn says.

"Finn was feeling a little skeevy about the whole brother thing," Artie explains. "So he's here for your safety."

Feeling as though he's stepped into a parallel and very confusing universe, Kurt blinks at Finn.

"He's here to call bullshit," Puck adds.

"How do you call BS on sex?" Kurt wonders.

"Cause we agreed that for tonight, Finn owns your ass, so he gets to say what happens to it," Puck says. "He gets to say if we go too far, and he gets to push you further if you pussy out."

"Finn's going to be my _Dom?_ Have you lost your minds?" Kurt shrieks, not able to imagine Finn successfully owning a hamster, much less another person.

"We're all horny teenaged boys," Artie says. "We don't want to hurt you. Finn will make sure we don't."

"Yeah, Finn's gonna make sure this is, like, the fluffiest gang bang in the history of ever," Puck says.

"I've already laid down some ground rules," Finn says, his voice quiet.

Kurt looks at him, wondering how the boy can be willing to take part in the whole farce, given the nature of their relationship and Finn's issues with Kurt's sexuality. "Like what?" he asks.

"Like they wanted to blindfold you and I told them no."

"Oh." Kurt considers and realizes that Finn made the right decision. Allowing the guys access to his body is one thing, but being blindfolded at the same time would be too much vulnerability for him to handle.

"Can we get started?" Mike asks. "My parents are gone until tomorrow afternoon, but I'm supposed to be getting some chores done."

"I don't understand," Kurt says. "Why would any of you be willing to do this? None of you are gay."

"Some of us are hetero-flexible," Mike says.

"A few of us are just curious," Matt puts in.

"And some of us are bi," Puck adds.

"Or just sluts," Finn mutters.

"And some of us love you as a friend and just want you to be happy," Artie finishes.

Kurt studies the five men gathered in the room. All of them are attractive in their own way and all of them are staring back at him with affection. He feels a little overwhelmed at the lengths they'd go for him.

"Okay," he says, smiling wryly as they cheer.

"First, you have to agree to let Finn control what you do," Artie says.

"I can say no on your behalf, but you can't say it for yourself," Finn explains.

"What if I want to say no?"

"Just say my name," Finn answered. "And then I'll decide whether you're just being timid or if you're really upset."

"Don't be calling his name out in passion, either," Puck says.

"Please, I'm over that."

The boys look at each other, like they can't decide how to get started, and then Finn finally clears his throat. "Kurt, go sit with Artie. Puck . . . you, Mike and Matt strip for him."

Kurt does what he's told. Artie wraps an arm around him and Kurt moves closer to his warmth. He's feeling a little shaky about the whole thing still, but he trusts Artie. And Finn, clearly or he wouldn't submitted to the other man.

The three jocks make a show of it, slowly dragging their shirts over their heads. Of course, Puck has to add a little bump and grind to his show. Kurt feels breathless at the sight of Puck flexing all his beautiful muscles as he takes his clothes off. All of them are hard by the time they get down to their boxers, but they make Kurt wait for it, stroking themselves and showing the outlines of their tools. At a nod from Puck, they simultaneously pull of their boxers and toss them in various corners.

The other two follow Puck's lead as he puts his hands behind his head and spreads his legs, jutting his pelvis towards Kurt. The sight of three such hot guys posing for his enjoyment makes Kurt drool and he swallows carefully. Puck turns around and bends over slightly, showing off his tight round ass. He wiggles it.

Kurt can't help but laugh, suddenly losing his fear of what's about to happen.

"Help me, Kurt?" Artie asks.

He's pulling at the buttons to his shirt. Kurt understands immediately and helps him get the shirt off.

"Pants too," Artie says.

The other guys join them on the floor, tugging at Kurt's clothes. He cooperates absentmindedly as he works on Artie. Soon they are both as naked as the three jocks.

Artie has strong shoulders, not ripped up like Puck, but muscular and wide. Kurt can't stop touching him. Artie smiles at him. Kurt flinches a little when someone's hand plucks at his nipples, but then he relaxes and makes a game of it, touching Artie wherever those other hands touch him.

As he works his way around Artie's torso, the other guys pull him into position, helping him kneel over the other boy.

"Can I?" Kurt whispers, mouth hovering over Artie's cock, which is only semi-hard.

Artie smiles at him. "Yeah. I can feel things; it just takes me longer. Trust me . . . Tina appreciates that."

He puts his mouth on Artie's cock, feeling it with his lips, absorbing the texture and feel of this first dick in his mouth. One of the other boys grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back, trapping his hands. Kurt panics slightly.

"Finn?" he gasps.

"You're fine, Kurt," Finn answers, his voice steady and sure, which calms Kurt immediately.

He struggles a little against the hold, not sure that he likes it, but the other boy doesn't relent. Kurt finally accepts that he won't be getting free, and returns to exploring Artie's cock. He holds it in his mouth as best he can without the use of his hands, licking the organ a little as it slowly swells on his tongue. Kurt decides that sucking cock is one of his new favorite things.

Someone hauls on his hips, putting his ass up in the air. The hands restraining him ease up a little, and Kurt allows himself to be put into the new position. Hands trail down his torso, and then his own dick is engulfed in wet heat while a rough tongue scrapes his tender flesh. Kurt hums his approval of the situation.

When a tongue touches his exposed hole, Kurt jumps in shock.

"Watch the teeth," Artie instructs.

Kurt wants to question what's happening, but his mouth is full and Finn isn't calling stop, so he settles down, allowing himself to enjoy it. The person licks broad stripes over his crack, occasionally trying to delve in deeper. The other mouth on his cock works him awkwardly and Kurt imagines that there's more than his virginity being left behind that night.

"They're going to fuck you," Finn says. "You won't know who goes first, so you need to concentrate on pleasuring Artie. Don't look."

Mumbling his approval around the mouthful he's sucking on, Kurt feels like he's going to shoot into the lips working on him, but a hand clamps around the base of his cock and the heat pulls away. Kurt whimpers, tempted to just look down to see who's blowing him, and then maybe the process of elimination will tell him who pops his cherry. But he finds himself reluctant to disobey Finn, as if in giving his word somehow he really did surrender his control of the situation to his almost-brother.

Slick fingers, two at once, replace the tongue in his asshole. Kurt startles, moving away a bit, but the mouth returns to his dick and Kurt goes still. Artie strokes his hair, gentle fingers moving over his head and face. Kurt sighs, wishing he could get his hands on Artie and do a better job of bringing his friend off.

The fingers in his ass finally go deep enough to brush his prostate and Kurt shudders as pleasure floods his body.

"I think that's it," Artie says to whoever is fingering him, and then the fingers hit the right spot every time.

The person holding his hands behind his back lets go and Kurt pulls off Artie's dick and gobbles at the boy's crotch, trying to get everywhere. He fondles Artie's balls and then wraps his hand around the base of Artie's dick, jacking him. Kurt's muttering 'please, please' under his breath as he licks Artie, rocking on his knees. Hands clutch at him, keeping him still. He obeys with a little sob as the fingers withdraw from his body. He can't help himself, tilting his ass up and bowing his back. He knows he looks like some bitch in heat, but he wants a cock up his butt as soon as possible.

He hears more noises behind him. The person sucking on his cock backs off a little bit, just licking his head. Hard hands grab his hips and he feels the pressure of something bigger than fingers at his opening.

"Please," Kurt begs, not caring what he sounds like anymore.

As hand spreads his ass cheeks, but neither hand on his hips move, so Kurt presumes that there's a third person guiding the shaft into his body. His tissues stretch, but the anticipated burn isn't as bad as he thought it would be. The person fucking him never stops until he's totally bottomed out inside Kurt, who can feel someone else's balls brushing the back of his for the first time.

"You okay?" someone asks. Kurt finally realizes it is Finn, doing his duty.

He nods, giving a full body shudder, trying to persuade the person penetrating him to get on with it. It apparently works, because the boy starts to move, long slow strokes that Kurt thinks might kill him from an overload of pleasure. Someone presses kisses along his back and the person with his dick starts up again.

Kurt reaches out blindly for Artie, taking his cock in his mouth again, just to give himself something to concentrate on, other than the overwhelming sensations playing through the rest of his body.

As he coordinates the movement of his mouth and hand on his friend, the pressure on his dick increases, this time driving him past the point of no return. Kurt pulls of Artie just as the pleasure collides inside him and he comes, shooting off into the mouth around him while his body clenches down against the cock invading him. With a wordless grunt, the boy speeds up slamming into him and then jerking his hips as he comes buried in Kurt.

There's shifting around and Kurt keeps his eyes closed, thinking about nothing other than pleasuring Artie. Soon he's breached again and he sighs happily as another cock slides into his body. Hands stroke him and a tongue licks his crotch, suckling his balls and mouthing his dick. The boy fucking him keeps it slow, his hands manipulating Kurt's hips until the shaft inside him scrapes his prostate on every stroke. The treatment eventually causes his dick to rise again and the mouth at his crotch engulfs it. With the edge taken off his own lust, Kurt decides to concentrate on Artie, paying more attention to what his friend seems to like. Eventually Artie puts his hands on Kurt's ears, guiding him. Kurt lets him, opening his mouth wider like he's trying to hit a particularly high note. He works his fingers in time with Artie's hands pushing him down on Artie's dick. Kurt has excellent throat control and he focuses on getting his open to let Artie inside.

"Oh, fuck," Artie says. "Gonna come."

"Swallow it, Kurt," Finn says in that firm voice he's adopted, and Kurt wonders when Finn got so masterful.

He does as he's told when Artie sprays inside his mouth, exploring and savoring the flavor. He totally wants to suck dick again, no doubt about that.

The person fucking him shudders, dumping his come into the condom and driving himself forward into Kurt's body. Artie tugs on his shoulders as the boy behind him withdraws and Kurt allows himself to be pulled up Artie's body for a kiss. The mouth leaves his cock as they move, but the hands don't leave his body. Artie's tongue searches his mouth, seeking out his own flavor, perhaps.

Kurt's knees are on either side of Artie's waist, but someone gets into place behind him and pushes his knees further apart. Another hard dick nudges at his opening and then pushes in with no resistance. Kurt wonders if he looks fucked-out back there yet. He feels swollen and sensitive, and moans into Artie's mouth as they lip at each other.

Hands caress his back and his cock, working him down there as if they're intent on bringing him off again. Kurt whines as the person fucking him starts moving faster. The hand on his cock moves in time with the strokes of the boy behind him. Pleasure gathers in his balls again and Kurt yells as he blows his load for the second time, loving the feel of his hole clamping around the intruder inside his body.

The other boy moves faster, jabbing himself into Kurt, who rests his head on Artie's chest while his friend strokes his hair. Kurt feels like it's too much, like he's too sensitive. He isn't used to taking cocks and he's feeling a little raw. Finn says nothing to halt it, so Kurt doesn't complain. So far, Finn has been right about everything that's happened to him.

When the boy fucking him comes, Kurt's throbbing hole can feel every pulse of the dick inside him. It occurs to him that he's made three jocks plus Artie have orgasms. He blushes a little, thinking that he's had most of the male members of Glee inside his body in some way or another. He doesn't know if he can look any of them in the eye anymore.

As the boy pulls out, Finn says, "Clean Artie off."

Kurt does so, tasting his own spunk mixed with the slight salty taste of Artie's torso. And then the other three are on him . . . a mouth covers his, hands pluck at his nipples. They pull him off Artie and spread his legs. Puck bites his shoulder and Mike nibbles his ear, while Matt probes his loosened hole. Puck moves down to cup his balls, and Mike rubs his back. Their hands are everywhere and Kurt is exhausted, but his dick finally rises again under the sensual assault from the three jocks. One after the other they kiss him, tongues probing his mouth. Kurt closes his eyes, tasting himself in their tongues, wondering which one sucked him and which one rimmed him. He decides that he doesn't care.

"Stop," Finn orders.

The three boys pull back, leaving Kurt panting on the floor. He leans back on his elbows, not caring that his legs are wantonly spread, and his dick is hard and leaking again.

"We have one more thing, if you're willing," Finn explains.

"Okay," Kurt says, not able to imagine anything he might not want to do at this point.

"One of them," Finn continues, gesturing to the three jocks, "has agreed to let you fuck him. The deal is, you have to be blindfolded and your partner will be gagged so that his voice doesn't give him away."

Kurt stares at the three boys . . . Mike with his flexible body, Matt with his beautiful skin, and Puck with his hard muscles and sheer animal magnetism. Kurt never imagined that he'd get to have any of them, not the way Finn is suggesting. By this time, Kurt feels secure enough that he won't be harmed and isn't afraid of the blindfold anymore, so he says, "Yes."

Finn stands up, holding a scarf and a heavy-duty leather blindfold. Kurt wonders where he got it, and then he notices that Finn is still dressed. He feels a little weird about that, but then Finn kneels in front of him and wraps the scarf around his head, covering his eyes. A little light comes through the material until Finn settles the leather blindfold on his head and tightens the straps. Kurt can't see anything at that point.

"Stay there," Finn says, patting Kurt's head as he stands up.

There are more noises and then someone is kneeling in front of Kurt. Fingers stroke down his dick and he realizes the person put a condom on him. He puts his hand out to balance himself and encounters a firm chest. Before he can go any further, the man pulls away, holding Kurt's hand. Hairy legs brush against his where he's still kneeling, and the hand puts his down on a rounded ass. The boy opens Kurt's other hand and presses a bottle into it. Lube. Kurt knows he needs to prep the other boy, for he assumes that none of his three choices have been on the receiving end of anal sex before. He pours some lube out, knowing he's making a mess, but he can't help it, not being able to see what he's doing.

He feels his way until his fingers slip into the boy's crack. He presses against the opening he finds there, feeling the ring of muscle flutter under his fingertips. He pushes inside slowly, marveling at the feel of heat and softness yielding to his probing. Kurt's naturally done a lot of research about male bodies and he remembers how great it feels to have his prostate touched, so he does his best to get his fingers in far enough. Eventually he has to get two of them inside the other boy, but he finds the little bump of tissue. The other boy jumps and squirms as Kurt works him, and Kurt can hear the muffled noises as the boy shouts around the gag in his mouth.

Kurt can't take it anymore, and he pulls his fingers out. With one hand on his cock and the other at the hole he's just been exploring, Kurt pushes in without stopping until he can't go any farther, although he digs his feet in and tries his best. He wants to ride this boy as hard as possible, so he leans forward until he can grab the other boy's arms. He tugs them backwards, following the boy down as his face thuds to the pillow as Kurt denies him the support of his arms. The boy grunts as his face hits the floor and his ass tilts up for Kurt to plunder more easily. Kurt crosses the imprisoned wrists to get better leverage and then starts a harsh rhythm. He wants to get off again and since he's already come twice, he needs all the stimulation he can get. The ass he is fucking is tight, grasping his shaft as he pumps his hips.

The angle is perfect and the lip of the hole catches the underside of his head every time he pulls back. Kurt would like to try to slow down and find the other boy's prostate with his dick, but he's steadily losing it.

He lets go of one wrist. "Jerk yourself," he orders in his best bitch voice.

Soon they're moving together as the other boy matches his rhythm. Kurt can hear the furious slap of flesh on flesh as the boy jacks his cock. Finally the hole flutters around him and the body convulses. That's the final thing that Kurt needs to push him over the edge and he yells as he dumps his load inside the condom.

He slumps over the strong back beneath him, feeling like someone unhitched all his muscles. After a while, the boy squirms and Kurt remembers that he needs to hold the condom as he withdraws. With a sigh, he pulls out. He stops to press a small kiss on the dip of the boy's spine. Kurt sits back on his knees, waiting for what will come next.

There are a few minutes of shuffling noises and then Finn removes the blindfold. Only he and Artie are left in the room. Kurt crawls over to Artie and helps his friend get dressed and back in his chair. Then he pulls his own clothes on as Finn starts cleaning up the room, picking up the blankets and pulling the couches back where they belong. Kurt thinks he should help, but he's wrung out and already feeling the effect of taking three cocks in his virgin hole.

When the three jocks return, they're all dressed too. Kurt studies them, but none of them show any effects from the pounding Kurt administered. He wonders which one it was, but supposes that he'll never know.

Mike sets the Xbox up and says, "I'm gonna kick all of your asses."

Kurt stands up, ready to leave, assuming that they don't want him there anymore. He's feeling slightly humiliated by the whole thing now that the afterglow has worn off.

"Where are you going, Hu . . . Kurt?" Puck asks.

"I was just . . ." he gestures to the stairs.

"Don't be like that," Puck answers. "Sit your cute ass down."

"Don't be ashamed," Arties says. "We wanted to do it. We had fun."

"Sure did," Matt agrees.

Kurt flails for a moment. "I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd have such good friends. Thank you."

"Our pleasure," Artie responds, his eyes twinkling. "Now, it goes without saying that nothing that happened in this room ever goes further, right?"

"Of course not," Kurt answers. He would never do anything to mess up what Artie has with Tina.

Soon they're all involved with the new Halo game. Kurt watches them affectionately until it's his turn, and then he gives them no quarter. It's after midnight when they finally leave, and Kurt drives Artie home. They make no mention of their other activities that night.

On Monday, Kurt worries that things will be weird. He hasn't seen much of Finn since Friday, but since Rachel has the boy pretty whipped, that's nothing new. The other boys greet him as if nothing ever happened, but Puck walks up to him and slings an arm around his waist. Kurt says nothing about it, afraid of what would happen if he were to pitch a fit. The rest of the school eyes them oddly, but no one says anything.

When Puck insists on treating him the same way after second period, which they have together, Kurt finally says, "You're going to get thrown in the dumpster if you keep this up."

"So?"

"Never mind," Kurt says, admitting to himself that he likes walking down the halls like this – a hot boy with his arm wrapped around him.

At lunch, Puck sits sideways beside him and watches him as he eats, stealing pieces of his food. Kurt regards him as if he's an animal that isn't quite tamed. The puzzling behavior continues until school ends, when Puck comes up to his locker and leans against an adjacent one while Kurt organizes his bag with his homework. Kurt slams his locker shut with a little more force than necessary, feeling frazzled by Puck's continuing scrutiny.

Puck puts his hands on the jut of Kurt's hips and pulls him close, giving him an open-mouthed kiss that leaves Kurt gasping for air and clinging to Puck's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Kurt pants.

Giving him a satisfied smile, Puck says, "I took your ass cherry and you took mine. Seems like we should get together."

Kurt has a hard time disputing that logic as Puck tucks him against his chest and they walk out of the school.


End file.
